Universal Order
by Titans32
Summary: This is a story of Percy Jackson actually being the first being of the Universe. A crossover with Percy being God and creating the universe with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is my take on Percy Jackson being the first being to ever exist. It is a crossover between Greek Mythology, the Bible, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Hero's of Olympus.**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not own any of the PJO or HoO, those all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**(3rd POV)**

Perseus is the first being of the Universe. He came out of nothing when there was nothing. He created Heaven as his home, it floats around the universe in its own dimension and time. He created his first sons the Archangels, Michael (First), Lucifer (Second), Raphael (Third), and Gabriel (Fourth). The Archangels were second to only Perseus in person power. They each had there sets of skills that distinguished them from each other. Michael was a master at all forms of combat and an excellent tactician. Lucifer was strong like his brothers but excelled in punishment and loved following orders. Raphael strengths lied with his healing abilities, he could heal almost anything. Gabriel was the fastest being in the universe second only to his father Perseus. Each Archangel had a job to do for their father Perseus. Michael was the commander of the Army of Angels. Lucifer was in charge of punishing the wicked and any who disobeyed his father. Raphael was in charge of the healers. Gabriel was the personal messenger of Perseus.

Perseus created thousands of angels afterwards. The angels were in charge of protecting and monitoring the universe. After a while the angels started calling him God.

Perseus created two more beings after billions of years of equal power to the angels. The beings were known as Lady Chaos and Lord Order, they were known as the first primordials. They had kids and formed the Primordial Council. On the council were Tartarus, Gaia, Ouranos, Nyx, Erebus, Hemera, Aether, Pontus, Thalassa, Ananke, Chronos, Thesis, Eros, and Physis. While Chaos and Order worked with Perseus to make laws for all immortal beings, these were known as the Ancient Laws. Each member of the council were given powerful domains and ruled over the earth. Only the Council of Primordials knew of God and his firstborns.

Earth was the first planet with life on it, so there was hardly any problems. Although that would change over the years as time went on. Perseus spent billions of year developing life and council's for the other planets in the universe, leaving Earth to be governed by the Primordials.

Perseus decided to take a break from creating life for a while and decided to check up on the Primordials. He sent Gabriel and Uriel to attend one of their council meetings to report anything he needed to know back to him. Once Gabriel and Uriel had been given their mission they left for the council meeting.

When the arrived they walked in and surveyed the Primordials before making their presence known. Stepping forward and announcing themselves the Primordials were quick to acknowledge them.

**Greetings Primordials, I am Gabriel, messenger of the Lord. With me is one of my Lord's Angels, and he has sent us here to observe you and pass along his new laws that he, Chaos, and Order have been in the process of making. They are as follows:**

**1\. Any Oath sworn upon his Lord's name will be kept, breaking this oath will lead to severe punishment by the Lord. **

**2\. Primordials may not obtain another's domain by force or any other means. Any who attempt to break this law shall immediately fade for all time.**

**3\. Primordials may not go to war against another Primordial. Any who attempt to break this law shall be punished by the Lord by his discretion**

**4\. Primordials may not take their true form in the mortal world as the damage would be repairable. Any Primordial attempting to break this law will face punishment under the Lord's will. **

**5\. Primordials may not fade until they have named a successor to their domains and powers. This successor must be approved by Lady Chaos, Lord Order, and the Lord God.**

**Those are the laws set out by the Lord God.** After delivering the message Gabriel left leaving Uriel to monitor how the meeting continued. The Primordials went back to their meeting after his departure and barely paid Uriel any attention. They had decided to appoint a king to rule over the council to keep the meetings in order. They each debated and decided on Ouranos to be king and his wife Gaia to be queen. After a successful meeting Ouranos closed the meeting and the Primordials left to their domains while Uriel left the inform Perseus of the happenings of the meeting.

It was several thousand years later that the Primordials met or even seen any angels or Gabriel himself. Only after the birth of all of the Titans and the temporary death of Ouranos did they receive another visit from Gabriel. Kronos and his brothers minus Oceanus had attacked Ouranos and cut him into pieces at the behest of Gaia did Perseus intervene again with the Primordials. The first meeting of the Primordials after Ouranos death did Gabriel appear before them.

The meeting started with Gaia appearing in the throne room and summoned the Primordials. The Primordials were timely with their arrival after hearing of the death of Ouranos. Gaia stood before her throne as she waited for the Primordials to arrive. Once they had arrived the meeting started; however, barely ten minutes into them discussing Ouranos death did Gabriel arrive. Only this time Gabriel arrived with all of his older brothers. The Primordials stood and bowed to Gabriel having recognized him, but were confused about who the other three people were. Although they could tell that all of them were extremely powerful by the aura they each were giving off. Little did they know that before them stood the four Archangels, the Archangels were so powerful that one alone could defeat the entire council without much trouble.

Gabriel stepped forward towards the Primordials after signaling for them to rise. After they all rose he did he begin to speak to them. **As you all know my name is Gabriel, I am the youngest of the Archangels of the Lord. I am the personal messenger of the Lord, and I come before you with a message and other orders from the Lord. Before I deliver the Lord's message introductions are in order I believe. **As Gabriel finish his other brothers began to speak before any of the Primordials could interrupt.

**I am Raphael, the second youngest Archangel. I am the best healer in the universe following the Lord God. I have come here upon the order of the Lord to heal Ouranos.**

**I am Lucifer, the second oldest Archangel. I am in charge of punishing the wicked who disobey the Lord. I as well have come here upon the order of the Lord.**

**I am Michael, the Oldest Archangel. I am in charge of armies of the Lord, as well as the right hand of Lord Perseus. I am here to see the Lord's will done as he has commanded. **

The Primordials sat in their thrones in awe of the Archangels, some of the oldest beings in the universe. Gaia was sitting in her throne worried about their presence and what it would mean for her children and her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This is doing to be a irregular updating with the chapters although I hope to make this a really long story. Anyway here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of PJO or HoO, they all belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**(3rd POV)**

Gaia sat in her throne with the rest of the Primordials following her lead. It was Gabriel who spoke next, **We are here after the news of Ouranos death and to deal proper punishment for those responsible. In accordance with breaking one of the Ancient Laws told to you upon my last visit Lord Perseus finds Gaia guilty of the crime. She has broken the rule number three, stating that "****Primordials may not go to war against another Primordial. Any who attempt to break this law shall be punished by the Lord by his discretion." She was the orchestrator behind Ouranos death, she came up with the plan and made the weapon. **

At this the Primordials looked at Gaia in shock before anger setting in. However Lucifer stepped in before any of them could do anything.** Lord Perseus has decided that the punishment is as follows. You will be stripped of your rank as Queen of the Primordials, lose 10% of your power over the Earth and fall into a deep sleep for the foreseeable future. As for the rest of you, new rules for all immortals from this point forward. **

**1\. All immortals are not allowed to directly interfere with mortals lives without provocation.**

**2\. No immortal is allowed to attack a mortal without a clear challenge to combat by the mortal.**

**3\. Should the immortals of one generation wage war upon another the winner becomes the next ruling class of the mortal world.**

**4\. All immortals are tied to their domains, and any prayers pertaining to their domains will fuel their power. As long as a single mortal prayer happens yearly an immortal will not fade until a successor is found.**

**And since the Titans have defeated your king ,Ouranos, they shall become the next rulers of Earth.** Lucifer finished speaking and Michael picked up where he left off.

**You are recommended to monitor and maintain your domains. Before you leave power we ask that you give the Titans these laws to guide them and stop them from making the same mistake as some of you have. **Michael gave them a tablet with the new set of Ancient laws that included rules for all immortals and the Titans. Meanwhile, Raphael was in the process of healing Ouranos of his significant injuries. Once he has gone the Archangels took their leave and left the Primordials to summon the Titans. The Titans were summoned shortly after the Archangels departure, once they arrived they knelt before the council.

Kronos was the first to speak of his brothers and sisters. **My lords and Ladies for what purpose have you summoned us here?**

Tartarus replied before anyone else could, **We have been informed of your assassination of our King, Ouranos, and have been ordered by a higher being to do the following. The Primordial Council is henceforth disbanded along with our rule over Earth. Kronos since you dealt the killing blows are hereby King of the Titans. You are required to form of council of your brothers and sisters to rule over the Earth. We have been given a new set of Ancient Laws for you and your fellow Titans to follow. Beware of them as breaking them could have dire consequences as your mother has found out today. **Once Tartarus had completed his speech he gave Kronos the tablet the with the new Ancient Laws of them. Kronos accepted the tablet with hesitance not knowing what it was. He seemed curious about what they were, and read them off for everyone to here them.

**1\. Titans may not obtain another's domain by force or any means. Any who attempt to break this law shall immediately fade for all time.**

**2\. Every Titan must tether their power to a symbol of power, this symbol in return will be almost indestructible. However, should the symbol be destroyed or damaged beyond repair they will lose a majority of their power and a new one must be made. The process of making another symbol of power will take one century or near constant work.**

**3\. Titans upon fading must find a worthy successor to pass the domains and power to. The successor must be approved by the council.**

**4\. Titans may not steal another's symbol of power. Any attempt to break this law shall immediately be punished accordingly by the Lord.**

The Primordials and Titans listened to them as they were read. The Titans were curious of who exactly made them and who was this Lord person. Although before they could voice their questions Ananke rose and began speaking to them. **As the Primordial of**** necessity, compulsion and inevitability it is my job to pronounce your domains. **

**Kronos: Destructive Time and the Harvest, King of the Titans.**

**Hyperion: Light and Cycles of the day, Lord of the East.**

**Iapetus: Mortality and Life-Span, Lord of the West, Ruler of the Underworld.**

**Oceanus: Salt Water, Rivers, and Lakes.**

**Koios: Resolve and Intelligence, Lord of the North.**

**Krios: Stars and Constellations, Lord of the South.**

**Rhea: Female Fertility, Motherhood, Generations, and the Queen of the Titans.**

**Tethys: Fresh Water and Streams.**

**Mnemosyne: Memory.**

**Themis: Divine Law and Customs.**

**Thea: Sight.**

**Phoebe: Prophecy and Intellect.**

**From here on out you are the rulers of the Earth. My daughters the Fates will announce the domains of any descendants that you have.** As she finished and the Titans were ready to leave their was another voice that interrupted them. It was Ouranos and he was not happy, **Know this Kronos I curse you to the same fate that you tried to deal me. Your children will overthrow you just as you have done me. This I swear to Lord Perseus and so it will be done. **Just then Uriel appeared in the middle of the meeting having overheard Ouranos oath.

**I would remind you Ouranos of the consequences of your oath today. It is not wise to swear upon Lord Perseus' name like that, you might not like the results, **Uriel finished.

Ouranos nodded his understanding to the Angel of the Lord and made no move to take back the oath. Uriel nodded in return to Ouranos and spoke again this time to the rest of the room. **Then by Lord Perseus will this will happen; however, this curse will only be on Kronos. I would recommend to you all not to swear upon Lord Perseus' name like this again unless you are willing to pay the consequences of not completing the oath. **Having finished with his duties Uriel left just as he came. Ouranos seemed satisfied and left without another word to continue with the will of Lord Perseus of maintaining and monitoring his domain. The rest of the Primordials sat in shock of what had just happened before flashing out. Only Chronos remained to tell the Titans of what just happened. He told them of Lord Perseus and everything they knew of him from Angels to Archangels. He warned them of him and swearing upon his name could mean. The Titans took in all that he told them. Chronos left after explaining to them everything with the Titans following his lead and flashing to Mt. Orthys. The Titans built the palaces and throne room atop of Mt. Orthys and set about ruling the world.

* * *

**AN: So another chapter down and hopefully another one on the way. I tried to make the domains of the Titans as close to Greek Mythology as possible while also flowing with the story. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from PJO or HoO**

* * *

(3rd POV)

After thousands of years after the Titans took power, Kronos sat in his throne thinking of the curse from Ouranos. Rhea walked in looking nervously and sat beside him in her throne. They sat in silence for a while before she finally spoke up, **So I have been thinking about the curse from Ouranos and what it could mean. It might not be as bad as we originally thought. Surely one of our children wouldn't do this to us. **Kronos looked up at her suspiciously for a couple seconds before noticing her stomach looked a bit bigger than normal. He paled at the thought of what this could mean for his rule over Earth. Multiple scenarios went through his head at once before coming up with his masterful plan.

**Yes, we could simply raise the children to be loyal to us and everything will be all right.** Rhea basically jumped for joy at hearing him and instantly hugged him. Kronos just smirked and embraced her already thinking his plan out. Rhea quickly told him that she was pregnant, Kronos just nodded along with her. Little did Rhea know of the plans he was coming up with his children. Uriel saw everything happening and informed Perseus of everything that had happened. Perseus himself looked on at them already knowing what was about to transpire.

Sure enough a few months later Rhea gave birth to a goddess and named her Hestia. Perseus just looked on in sadness as Kronos took the child and ate her. Rhea screamed as she watched him eat their child. Kronos looked satisfied with the results and left to attend other matters while Rhea wept. Time went on as other Titans had children and Rhea looked on in sadness of the joy on their faces. Rhea grew pregnant four more times having Hades, Demeter, Poseidon, and Hera. The same thing happened to them as what happened to Hestia. Rhea grew sadder and sadder everyday with being separated from her children while they grew up in Kronos' stomach. Finally Rhea grew pregnant one more time although this time it would be different. Rhea grew sad as she noticed herself pregnant again and fell to the ground in tears. She cried out for anyone to help her until a thought came to her, Lord Perseus. She bowed her head and prayed for him to hear her. **Please Lord Perseus if you can hear me, please spare my child and me from this torment. I will do anything you ask to help** **me. **

Perseus heard her pleas and sent Gabriel to her with his plan. Gabriel arrived and found Rhea weeping on the ground in sorrow and went to her. Rhea finally seemed to notice someone else was in the room and went to defend herself. As Gabriel stepped towards Rhea she got into a defensive position. Gabriel raised his hands to signify he meant no harm and Rhea relaxed a little but still keeping her guard up. Rhea spoke first, **Who...Who are you, and what do you want?**

Gabriel stopped in his tracks and replied, **My name is Gabriel** **and I come offer my assistance to your problems. **Rhea looked confused for a moment before suddenly realizing what he was talking about. She sobered up a little and spoke confidently back to him, **Thank You Gabriel you help would be very much appreciated. **

Gabriel nodded his head and began to explain his presence. **I come with a plan from Lord Perseus as a way to fool Kronos. **He went on to tell her of Perseus' plan and she nodded along in understanding and acceptance. Finally as their meeting began to conclude she spoke up, **Tell Lord Perseus I am grateful for his help, how can I ever repay him.**

**He told me to tell you not to speak of him to your children. He doesn't want them to know of him or his first creations. He also told me to give you this tablet and to instruct you to tell your children what they are. **He handed he the tablet with the new Ancient Laws for the Gods on them, she accepted the tablet and quickly hid it away.

A few months later she gave birth to a son named Zeus, before Kronos came in and ate him Rhea swapped the baby with a rock replica. She gave the baby to Uriel to take away to her hiding spot. Kronos came in after Uriel left and ate the rock replica without much thought and left without saying a word. Rhea breathed a sound of relief and laid back. Thoughts began to wonder to the rest of the plan, she began training Zeus in combat as soon as possible. Several years later when Zeus was fully grown she got him a job around the palace as a cup-bearer to Kronos.

During one of the celebrations Zeus made a mixture of wine and mustard and gave it to Kronos. Kronos drank it without thinking, instantly his stomach felt weird. Before anyone could do anything Kronos regurgitated his children, out came five fully grown gods. The guests of the palace watched in horror as this happened while all the gods left before they could be captured. They traveled for many miles before coming upon a mountain, an Ourea named Olympus had agreed to let them use him as their home. They named their home Mt. Olympus in honor of him and began to plan out their future. Perseus and his Archangels watched on as his plan came together. Soon the Curse of Ouranos would come full circle and his revenge would be complete.

Years went by as the gods trained for the day they would defeat their father. Poseidon, Hades, and Zeus would fight their father while their sisters and mother attempted to incapacitate the rest of the Titan Council. Finally the day came when the gods would fight the Titans, the brothers had just got the support of the Elder Cyclopes, the cyclopes forged all the brothers great weapons infused with power. Zeus his Masterbolt, Poseidon his Trident, and Hades his Helm of Darkness. The brothers used these to fight their father, while the sisters and their mother fought the rest of the council. The women and Oceanus chose not to fight them; however, Iapetus, Hyperion, Koios, and Krios fought against them. The gods were outnumbered but fought with great ferocity and skill, while the Titans had gotten lazy but still fought with raw strength. Several hours of fighting and many injuries later the brothers defeated Kronos while the sisters and Rhea subdued the other Titans.

The brothers decided to cut Kronos into pieces and cast the pieces all over Tartarus, while the rest of the Titans that they fought had they own prisons in Tartarus. Tartarus was overjoyed to imprison them especially Kronos after what they did to Ouranos, his brother. Finally after all the fighting they headed back to Mt. Olympus to celebrate and begin their rule over Earth.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter down and another one on the way shortly hopefully. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of PJO or HoO**

* * *

(3rd POV)

Rhea watched as her children celebrated their victory over Kronos and his brothers. They all were having a good time until her sons started arguing over who would be king. Rhea was about to step in when the Fates arrived, all was quiet when the gods sensed the Fates power. They all stood at attention and gathered around the Fates as they began to speak as one. **We are here to announce the domains and titles of the Olympian Gods. **

The newly named Olympian Gods, if possible, stood at even more attention as they awaited the Fates. **Zeus we proclaim you the Olympian God of the ****sky, weather, law and order, and King of the Gods. Poseidon we proclaim you the Olympian God of the sea, earthquakes, floods, drought and horses. As well as King of the Seas. Hades we proclaim you the Major God of the dead and riches, King of the Underworld. Hestia we proclaim you the Olympian Goddess of hearth, home, state, and virginity. Demeter we proclaim you the Olympian Goddess of agriculture, grain, and bread. Hera we proclaim you the Olympian Goddess of marriage and women, and Queen of the Gods. **

As their domains and titles were announced thrones popped up from the ground for them. The Fates didn't waste another second and flashed away as soon as they were done. Zeus summoned a guest throne for Hades to sit in, which he did reluctantly. Rhea walked to the center of the throne room and looked at her children sadly before speaking.** My children you have defeated your father and his brothers, henceforth you will be the rulers of earth. I have been tasked with giving you a set of rules, Ancient Laws, these laws must NOT be broken. Terrible punishments will befall any who break these laws. **As Rhea finished speaking she produced the tablets with the new Ancient Laws that were given to her by Gabriel. She gave the tablets to Zeus and flashed away before they could ask her any questions.

Zeus looked at the Ancient Laws handed to him by his mother and started to read them off for his siblings.

**1\. Gods may no obtain another's domain by force or any other mean. Any who attempt to break this law shall immediately fade for all time.**

**2\. A Gods power shall be tethered to a symbol of power and a throne of power. If their throne or symbol is ever destroyed they shall lose half their power until it is rebuilt. The symbol of power shall take one century to reforge at near constant work, their throne shall take one year to rebuild of constant work.**

**3\. Gods upon fading must find a worthy successor to pass their domains and power to. The successor must be approved by the council.**

**4\. Gods may not steal another's symbol of power or sit in another's throne. Any who attempt to break this law shall immediately be punished.**

Zeus finished reading the Ancient Laws before resuming the new council meeting. Many things happened during this meeting, Hades after insulting Zeus was banished from Mt. Olympus only to return during the Winter Solstice meetings. Mandatory meeting would be held on every Summer and Winter Solstice. Zeus married Hera officially in front of all the gods. As the wedding was going on Hades had left Olympus bitter and angry at his brother Zeus.

He went to the Underworld, his new domain to rule over, and started to make changes. He met with Charon on the River Styx and ordered him to continue ferrying the dead, he created a three headed dog named Cerberus to guard the gates to the Underworld. Only the dead could pass through the gates unharmed and make it to the judges of the dead. He created a new section for souls to go to instead of just Elysium and the Fields of Punishment, this place was called the Fields of Asphodel. This place was for the souls who weren't entirely evil but also not entirely good. Seeing his work finished he went to his new palace and created a throne room for himself. When he finished creating the throne room, and his throne of power, he started his duty of monitoring and ruling the Underworld.

No one noticed that Rhea left Olympus until after the celebration of Zeus and Hera's wedding. They set out looking for their mother but never found her and eventually stopped looking for her. Rhea went back to Mt. Orthys to see that the Titan's palaces and throne room had been completely destroyed. She continued looking around at the ruins until she came across Atlas holding the sky. She felt sorry for him but knew that she couldn't do anything for him. She turned around to leave and came face to face with Gabriel once again.

**Rhea I have been ordered to bring to Lord Perseus.** Gabriel told her formally. Rhea nodded her head and Gabriel grabbed her hand before they appeared in Heaven. Rhea looked around in amazement at the beauty of the place. Gabriel lead her to Lord Perseus' throne room, when they arrived they bowed before Lord Perseus. Perseus sat upon his throne looking down at them, Gabriel turned and headed to his own throne. It was then that Rhea noticed the four other thrones in the room, three of which were occupied. Gabriel sat down on his throne next to Lucifer, Lucifer sat at the left hand of Perseus with Michael at the right. Raphael sat next to Michael, they all sat staring down at Rhea who knelt before them looking down respectfully.

**You may rise Rhea we mean you no harm. **Perseus spoke softly to her. Rhea rose and for the first time looked upon Perseus' face, he had black hair with eyes that glowed with unlimited power. It was then that she really noticed just how powerful Perseus actually was and made a not to never anger him. **Rhea I have summoned you to ask you to be my messenger between me and the gods, your children. **

Rhea looked at him in shock with her mouth open slightly. She quickly gathered herself and accepted his offer graciously. Perseus seemed grateful to her and continued speaking,** You as my messenger will handle everything between me and the gods. I do not wish for them to know of me yet, you will report either directly to me or to my youngest son Gabriel.** Gabriel nodded towards her in acknowledgement. They went on to discuss many other things, Rhea would have to surrender her domains to another and become an angel. Rhea thought about it for a while before agreeing, she glowed for a couple of seconds and screamed in pain. Her blood changed from the golden ichor of lower immortals to silver that of higher immortals. She felt her power increase and wings sprout out of her back, after she stopped glowing the pain stopped as well.

Rhea looked at Perseus as he continued to speak to her. **You are now an angel and as such are placed in the messenger division commanded by Gabriel. Before you leave with him I would like to introduce you to my other firstborns. My oldest Michael is the commander of the Army of Angels, Lucifer my second oldest is in charge of all punishment for immortals, Raphael my second youngest is in charge of the Medical division, and you already know my youngest Gabriel. **The mentioned Archangels nodded to her as they were introduced and Rhea bowed to them in acknowledgement. Once the meeting was done Rhea left with Gabriel to meet the rest of the messengers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, those belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

(3rd POV)

Perseus watched the Olympians and more specifically Zeus and his affairs with other women. Zeus recently had an affair with a Titaness named Leto and she was pregnant with twins. Hera found out about the affair and sent Python after her, Perseus has just about enough of this and sent Ramiel and Uriel to help Leto. They appeared before Leto, who coward before the angels, Ramiel immediately attacked Python while Uriel spoke to Leto.

**Greetings Leto my name is Uriel and I am a messenger of the Lord. He has sent me with message for you, travel to the floating island of Delos. There you will be granted safety as long as you are there.** Ramiel had defeated Python at this point and joined his fellow angel, Leto only had time to thank them before they returned to Heaven. Leto traveled to Delos before giving birth to the twin gods Artemis and Apollo, she never mentioned the angels to anyone.

When the angels returned to Heaven they went to Perseus to inform them of their success. During this time Perseus summoned Rhea to the meeting as well. The three angels were standing before Perseus and the Archangels waiting for them to speak. Ramiel told them of his defeat of Python, Uriel told them of Leto's arrival on Delos, while Rhea just waited for her orders. She had adapted well to life with the angels, Perseus dismissed Ramiel and Uriel and turned to Rhea to speak.

**Rhea go to your daughter Hera and warn her against harming anymore of Zeus' godly children. Warn them that a higher power has commanded this and there will be consequences if she doesn't stop. Tell her the sins of the father are not to be placed on the children. **Rhea nodded and flashed into the Olympian throne room. She found them in council and waited in a dark corner for the end while also making her wings disappear. The council had filled out with the addition of Hephaestus, Athena, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Ares. When they were about to dismiss the meeting is when she made her presence known to them. She walked into the center of the room casually and waited for her children to stop gawking at her. When they finally stopped she began to speak to them, **I have been sent her to inform you all of a warning, specifically to my daughter Hera. **

Hera looked around nervously at the other Olympians as they looked at her questioningly. Rhea continued after that brief pause, **I have been told to tell you that the sins of the father are not to be placed on the children. You are to stop attacking Zeus' godly children. **Zeus and Hera looked ashamed at being told off by their mother, while the rest of the siblings were busy hiding their smiles and snickers.

**I will take that advise under advisement mother,** Hera replied to Rhea.

**Who is this higher power that you speak of? **Demeter asked.

**I am not allowed to tell you my children; however, I can tell you not to anger him for it could be the last thing you do. **Rhea warned. Without another word Rhea left them and found herself in the presence of another of her children, Hades.

Hades looked surprised to see his mother, as it had been some time since the last time he saw her. Rhea explained all that she had told the Olympians and Hades laughed until he couldn't anymore. Especially about Rhea telling of his brother Zeus, although he was suspicious of this higher power character. He couldn't spend much time on the matter however cause his duties called to him. Hades spent much of his time constantly working and had little leisure time. Rhea could see the tiredness basically rolling off her oldest son and felt sorry for him. She began to think of ways to try and help him, she thought of telling Hades about Perseus but didn't want to risk the repercussions. Rhea also had another appointment to upkeep so when Hades said he had work to do she quickly excused herself with the promise of returning to him soon.

Rhea found in front of someone she hadn't seen in a long time, Leto. Leto was very beautiful and it was no wonder how she caught the attention of Zeus. Leto watched her curiously as she didn't know her intentions, Rhea unveiled her wings to her and Leto sighed in relief. When Leto saw the familiar wings that looked so much like the people who saved her questions raced through her mind. Before she could ask any of them Rhea began to speak, **Leto I have been asked to bring you and your children before the Lord.**

Leto was worried about who this person could possibly be, it was the second time that day she had been saved by this person and her curiosity was high. She made no move as Rhea approached her and grabbed her arm. They appeared before her children who already looked to be 10-12 years old, Leto gathered her children and they left for Heaven. When they arrived the new arrivals gawked at their surroundings and its beauty, Rhea lead them to the throne room. They all knelt before the five beings sitting in their thrones. They rose as they were commanded by Perseus and Rhea stepped back behind Leto and her children so Perseus could address them.

**You need not fear me or anyone else in here Leto, I would not go through the trouble of saving you just to hurt you myself.** Leto relaxed after hearing this while her children watched on in curiosity. **You need not fear harm from the Queen of Olympus as well, I have sent Rhea their personally to warn her against harming you and your children.** Leto looked at Perseus with gratitude and thanked Perseus profusely. She introduced her children to him, Artemis her firstborn and her son Apollo. Perseus looked at the children directly already sensing their future and what it would entail.

**Well than sense you have introduced me to your children than allow me to introduce me and my children. My name is Perseus and I am the first being of the Universe as well as the creator of all that is in it. These are my children Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, and Gabriel well at least my firstborn children. I have many children, in fact every one here is my child except Rhea of course.** As Perseus finished his introduction Leto and Apollo stared at him in awe and wonder. While Artemis looked on in distaste after hearing of the amount of children he had. Before anyone else could say anything Artemis voiced her distaste.

**Your just like my father with his many children. So busy messing around with other women and fathering children, you only ever spend time with your precious firstborn sons.** Rhea and the Archangels listened in shock at what she just said while Leto and Apollo looked at Artemis in horror. Artemis after a couple of seconds of cooling down and thought about what she just said paled in realization. She had just insulted the most powerful being in the universe in front of his face and children.

* * *

**AN: Dun dun duuunnn. Sorry had to leave that at a cliffhanger. I'll try and get the next chapter out there soon, until then Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO those belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

Perseus sat in his throne looking at Artemis with a straight face. Everyone else in the room was looking between the two silently waiting for something else to happen. The room was so silent you could almost hear Artemis fast beating heart that was almost pounding out of her chest. A couple minutes passed before Perseus started smiling, in that moment the tension broke. **Relax everyone its not the first time I've been spoken ill of and most certainly will not be the last. Though Artemis you would be wise to watch what you say in the future about me. I might not be in such a forgiving mood then.**

Everyone visibly relaxed after hearing his words and Artemis made note not to anger Perseus. The meeting continued between the immortals as they discussed the situation. Perseus suggested for Leto to continue to live on Delos and for her to raise Apollo and Artemis there as well. Perseus asked them not to speak of him to anyone else and made them swear on his name to never speak of their meeting. Once this was done another angel was called in and Leto and her children were delivered back to Delos with haste.

Once Leto was gone Rhea mentioned her son Hades troubles in the Underworld. She explained his duties to Perseus even though he already knew Perseus was Omnipotent and could see anywhere in the Universe with a snap of his fingers. Perseus looked on in the distance as Rhea was talking. Truth was he was already thinking of sending him some type of help. As Rhea came to a finish explaining the situation Perseus finally came to a conclusion, he needed to create a new division of angels. Only this division was to be strictly for helping the dead and making sure the correct people died. As his plan came together he told Rhea to go back to Hades and spend time with him until he summoned her back.

Once Rhea was gone he turned to his Archangels and explained to them his idea of creating this new division of death. They each brought up ideas and who would run this new division. As they began to organize this new division he told them of all it would entail and his idea of an endgame. When finally after millennia and millennia all life would end and go to their rightful place. Though this would not come for quite some time plans still had to be made for the future. The new division of angels would be known as the Reapers. These angels were to make sure each person died exactly when and where they were supposed to. Perseus also decided to create four new celestial beings for his endgame plan. These beings were to be known as the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Each Horsemen would ride a horse across the Universe to end all mortal and immortal life. The first Horsemen would be known as Conquest, he would ride a white horse. The second Horsemen would be known as War, he would ride a red horse. The third Horsemen would be known as Famine, he would ride a black horse. The last Horsemen was the most powerful of the Horsemen and would be known as Death, he would ride a pale horse. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse would be right under the Archangels in power, but still not powerful enough to be a challenge to them.

Death would also be in charge of the Reapers division. So Perseus set to creating the Horsemen and the new required division. The knew division known as the Reapers was 1,500 strong. The Reapers and Horsemen stood before Perseus and the Archangels, Perseus stood and began to tell them of their duties. **My children known as the Reapers, your job is to go out through the Universe and monitor life. When a beings string of life is cut than it is your job to make sure they die and escort them to their afterlife. I require one of you to volunteer for a special position to serve as the Lieutenant for the god Hades. **

When Perseus was done speaking a Reaper named Thanatos stepped forward and volunteered for the position. The rest of the Reapers set about to do their jobs as their Lord had ordered them to. Thanatos just stepped back and waited for further orders. Meanwhile, Perseus looked towards his Horsemen and began to explain to them their designation and role within the Universe. The nodded their heads along as Perseus went into detail about the specifics. Once done the Horsemen left and began to wonder throughout the Universe and monitor it. This would be the last time they would all be in the same place until they were summoned back to initiate the Apocalypse.

Perseus summoned Rhea back and told her to bring Hades with her. Rhea obeyed and was in front of of the Universal Council immediately with her son Hades. Hades was confused for a moment and looked towards his mother for an explanation. Seeing her kneeling before the beings he followed her lead, and when they were motioned to rise they did. Perseus was the first to speak, he began telling Hades of who he and the rest of the council was. He than explained what Rhea was now and Hades was shocked at this new information. He slowly began to process it and Perseus gave him a couple minutes to get his head around it.

Perseus motioned for Thanatos to step forward and he did as was told of him. **Hades I have sensed and seen the all the troubles you have to go through as the Lord of the Underworld. I wished to relieve you of some of the burden and have made a new division called the Reapers to help you. Thanatos here is one of these beings. He has agreed to become your Lieutenant and help you in your rule of the Underworld. **

Hades was extremely grateful to Perseus and thanked him numerous times. Perseus told him of his desire not to be known to the rest of the gods and Hades swore on Perseus name not to mention him or the meeting to anyone else. With the meeting concluded Rhea took Hades back to the Underworld before coming back to resume her duties. Perseus went back to monitoring the Universe, although it was mostly Earth that held his attentions.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter and the story line continues. A few of you might have noticed that I said the "Universal Council" a couple of times, this is what I will start calling Perseus and the Archangels when I am talking about them. Other than that I hope you enjoyed reading while I continue the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, those belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

(3rd POV)

Perseus continued to watch Earth and the Olympians that had set out to rule it. Artemis and Apollo had grown into full gods and powerful at that. they received their domains five years after meeting Perseus. They never did tell anyone of their meeting with Perseus and he was very grateful for it. Artemis and Apollo had received seats upon the Olympian Council after receiving their domains. They were given powerful domains and it was reasonable that they were appointed to the Council, although everyone new as children of Zeus that they would be appointed. Zeus didn't leave things to chance with his severe paranoia, he filled most of the council up with his children. He never had to worry about having opposition during council meetings except from his brother and two sisters, but even if they did stir up trouble in the council it was still a majority vote in Zeus' favor. Artemis did however make an oath upon Perseus' name one day, she swore to forever be a maiden. When she made the oath a loud crash of thunder and lightning appeared across the sky signifying of her oath.

Perseus watched as Zeus had another demigod child named Heracles. Hera was the maddest he had ever seen her after learning of this, he watched as she continued to make life hard for Heracles. He was about to step in when she gave Heracles his twelve labors. Perseus watched on as he slayed the Nemean Lion, killed the Hydra of Lerna, capture the stag of Arcadia, as well as wild boar of Mount Erymanthus, the cleansing of King Augeas stables, the shooting of the man-eating birds of the Stymphalian marshes, the capture of a mad bull of Crete, acquiring the of the girdle of Hippolyte, the seizing of the cattle of the three-bodied giant Geryon, bringing back a golden apple from the Garden of Hesperides, and fetching Cerberus from his post at the Gates of the Underworld. Perseus was angered when he tricked a young Hesperis to help him during his 11th labor.

Perseus was watching on as Heracles used the Hesperis to help him get an apple of immortality. He felt extremely bad for the young Hesperis as Heracles took her sword, Anaklusmos, and left her for dead after she was banished from the garden for helping him. He left her weeping outside of the garden, Perseus looked on as he came up with a plan to help her. He summoned Anaklusmos to himself and looked upon the blade, he blessed the blade to always return to its owner. He then made the sword appear before Zoe Nightshade, the Hesperis, it floated in front of her. Zoe looked upon the sword as it floated and went to grab it. The sword started to float away and Zoe followed after it. The sword lead her to Artemis and her newly formed group of maiden followers, Zoe was finally able to obtain the sword upon her destination. Zoe was quickly sworn in as a Huntress of Artemis and it didn't take long for her to become the Lieutenant of the group.

Perseus was left satisfied with how her story was turning out and sat back to watch the world play out once more. A couple centuries later he felt the fading of Selene and Helios, the Titans of the Moon and Sun. When immortals faded it was up to Perseus to judge them, would they receive eternal punishment in the Void or would they receive eternal happiness in Heaven. Perseus decided that they both were worthy to be allowed into Heaven and they were soon admitted.

The two Titans had bestowed their domains of the Moon and Sun to Artemis and Apollo. Artemis received the Moon and Apollo the Sun, both were very important jobs to the world. Without one the world would suffer serious casualties and environmental repercussions. If the twins of Leto weren't belonging on the Olympian Council before than they certainly would be now. It took awhile for the twins to become accustomed to the new domains and powers but they eventually mastered them.

Once again Perseus was left to watch as the Universe continued on. It was then that Perseus began to think back upon past decisions and how they were affecting the future. When Perseus thought of Gaea and of her punishment that had been going on for eons. He decided that the Earth needed its goddess back and went to her place of slumber. When he arrived he found her very deep in the Earth and on a bed of thick dirt, he stepped forward and placed his hand upon her head. There was a brief burst of light before Gaea finally awoke. She seemed confused for a moment before remembering what had happened the last time she was awake. It was then that she noticed Perseus standing before her. She bowed respectfully to him while Perseus just stood before her with an expressionless face.

**Gaea I have finally decided to end your punishment for your coup against your husband. Your children have long since served their punishment as well. However, just because you are no longer imprisoned doesn't mean I won't be watching you. Your reign has long since ended as well as your children's reign. Your grandchildren now reign over the world and the fates have planned to keep it that way for some time. I leave you to rule over your domain just as the rest of the Primordials rule over theirs. Be warned that your husband Ouranos is alive and has had plenty of time to regain all of his power. Although I have ended your marriage with him, so you are free of each other.**

Perseus left her to do as she would with her domain and went back to Heaven. He had sent Gabriel with a message to all of the Primordials telling them of Gaea's release of her punishment. The reactions were 50/50, some were happy to have their sister back and some were extremely angry of her return. they didn't voice they complaints to Perseus, but Perseus could still feel their reluctance.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter down and hopefully another chapter on the way soon. Sorry about the real lack of action in this one, it was mostly a filler chapter to move along the story line for the next thing to happen. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading and continue to read on, I hope everyone has a fantastic and Happy Thanksgiving.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, those belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

(3rd POV)

Perseus continued to watch over his creations, especially Gaea and her minions. The Olympians were content at the moment, well content as they would ever get. Perseus was waiting for whatever Gaea had planned to happen, he knew she was planning something but also knew he couldn't punish her for something she hadn't even done yet. As long as it wasn't world or universe ending then he was content to let whatever it was just happen. Tartarus seemed to have joined Gaea in her scheming and they were creating something new to try and kill the Olympians. Which was weird as Tartarus didn't usually concern himself with matters that he considered below him.

(Time Skip)

Years went by and Perseus was finally getting the answer as to what Gaea and Tartarus were planning. They had created a new set of being to combat the twelve Olympians. Each one was designed to specifically designed to counteract a specific Olympian. Gaea had also called in a favor with her sister Ananke, the only way for the Giants as they were called to be killed was with the combined effort of demigods and gods. Perseus was irked at this and apparently so was Ananke who didn't like being manipulated and used for an others desires. She sent of children, the Fates, with a warning to the Olympians about the oncoming threat.

In the beginning of the war the Olympians were on the losing end. In their arrogance the gods tried to combat the Giants on their own. After severe injuries and losses they finally admitted to needing the help of demigods. After that the battles slowly started to go the other way, and Gaea was finally defeated and Tartarus went back to his domain. Hercules and Dionysus were transformed into gods, although Perseus made sure they weren't of anything really useful.

When Hestia stepped down from the council so that Dionysus could take her seat Perseus almost blew a gasket. He knew that nothing beneficiary would happen with this appointment and the Olympians were slowly going down a downward spire. Perseus didn't see any other option and started to devise a way for them to change, and thus the planning for Rome was born. He just had to wait for the right time and for the right circumstances.

When the Trojan War began he almost couldn't believe that an entire war had been born about stealing another's wife. Granted it was all planned out by Aphrodite and not much else could be expected from the dim-witted goddess. It seemed that the circumstances that he had been waiting for had finally come to fruition. Perseus sent a squad of twenty angels to perform the task of making sure the Trojans lost the war. The would be the building block for the way he planned for society to progress. Unsurprisingly the war went in the favor of Perseus and the child of Hector made it out of the city.

Perseus gave orders for the Archangel Gabriel to deliver his message to them. "I want you to search out the wife and infant son of Hector, tell them to head west and begin building a new civilization. Inform them of the importance of this society and that it will be the this society that defeats Greece." Gabriel left with his lords message and delivered it to them.

Perseus would only have to wait a couple for centuries before the fall of Greece and put an end to the Olympians meanderings and for them to actually start ruling the earth. For now however Perseus turned his attentions back to the rest of the Universe and creating other more successful civilizations. Over the years Perseus had created many new civilizations, and after the fall of the Titans had welcomed a few more faded into his realm. The Universe was working exceptionally well and Perseus very happy with his progress. He almost thought it would be a shame when he finally ended it all, but unless something drastic happens than that was eons from now. So for now he would wait and guide his creations towards their best they could be.

Chaos and Order would sometimes come by and speak with Perseus but for the most part he watched and waited. When Rome finally started to conquer and gain ground Perseus was especially ecstatic. Finally real change could be made on Earth that would be for the better. Perseus again sent to angels to influence the decisions of Rome and of their views of the gods. The gods of Olympus were going to go through some major changes that would help in ruling the Earth. Slowly the Olympians became more warlike and respectful, they were forming their Roman forms. The likes of Jupiter, Neptune, Mars, Apollo, Mercury, Vulcan, Bacchus, Juno, Venus, Diana, Minerva, and Ceres were created and the world was becoming a better place.

Like Perseus promised when the time came for Greece to fall it fell like a bag of rocks. The Greeks were no match for the Romans, not when their own gods had abandoned them. The Olympians still would have their Greek form but unless they were in Greece or if Rome fell than they would primarily be in their Roman counterpart.

* * *

**Finally got another chapter out there, and it only took around five months to happen. I couldn't really figure out were I wanted this story to go and honesty still don't quit know just yet. This isn't the only story I'm working on either so please be patient with me. I currently have a lot of time on my hands and will be trying to update this and write my other stories. **

**Also let me know which story you guys want me to post after this. The options are on my profile and are the ones that say coming soon, and NOT the coming later one. That one will take a while to write and a lot of thinking up as currently known of it exists like Percy Jackson or other works.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own PJO or HoO, those all belong to Rick Riordan. **

* * *

(3rd POV)

Perseus was enjoying the Roman gods a lot more than the Greek gods. They might essentially be the same being but the way they acted was almost entirely different. Granted that Jupiter still slept around just as much as he did as Zeus but somethings will never change. The Romans were a lot more innovative and would make new inventions to society for the better. They had a general want to be better that the Greeks never had, which was why Perseus watched over them so much. Sure he had all the time in the world and could literally do anything he wanted. Not to mention could see everything in the Universe as it happened, the joys of being truly omnipotent.

One day he decided to actually walk upon Earth for the first time. Unlike every other creation Perseus had never really been to Earth. He always just watched from afar as they made their own decisions. So he headed to his favorite city and disguised himself as a poor beggar, he wanted to see what the people were really like and what they would do. Walking through the streets of Rome was nothing like watching from his throne room, although he didn't like the way people avoided him. He drew that up as the people being weary of him being a newcomer and wanting to believe the best of one of his first creations.

As the day went by the people still wouldn't come any closer to him. When he walked up to some of the shops he was quickly told to get lost and never come back. So went away and began thinking of ways of coming back to the shop in the future. Perseus had never been shown such disrespect before and couldn't fathom the way that they treated their fellow man. Even if Perseus was really just a man but the people didn't know that. Finally, the day was coming to an end and Perseus didn't want to go just yet. He wanted to try an get a room in one of the inns, but every time he tried the innkeeper told him they had no room for him. Perseus knew they did have the room and simply wanted to attract a better customer base. This really irked Perseus and cemented the idea of him coming back the following day only much different from the previous day.

So Perseus went back to his throne room and told the nearby angels of his day. They were surprised of his visit to earth and even more of the reactions of the people. Perseus sat back after retelling his journey to Earth and started to further his plans for the next day. As night turned to day Perseus had a fully formed plan ready for the days journey back to Rome. He would have the same look as he did the previous day only he wasn't a beggar this time. No Perseus was dressed as royalty and was probably showing off just a little bit. He wanted the people who scorned him the day before to see what they had turned away.

Perseus made his way down the same streets as the day before and this time the people didn't give such a wide birth. The shopkeepers almost didn't recognize him, the key word being almost. Some even paled and swore at having turned him away the day before. He still didn't buy anything but that wasn't the point he was making to the people. The point was to always be good to your fellow man else you might offend the wrong person. Perseus didn't just snub everyone however just the people that had snubbed him earlier. He gave away some money to the poor and even had a meal with some of the people.

Perseus thought that it was hilarious that the Olympians had no idea that he was ever on Earth. Let alone at the heart of western power where they were at their strongest. Even when Perseus went to some of their temples and looked around still they had no idea. He decided to do something miraculous though as the days were becoming a little boring watching nothing happen from his throne room. So he went towards the biggest temple in all of Rome, Jupiter's Temple, and released a small percent of power. Just enough for the Olympians to notice and for Jupiter to nearly blow his top over the unknown source. Once that was done he vanished into thin air leaving the surrounding people in dismay.

Perseus appeared in his throne room a moment later and watched the recent Olympian Council meeting. Already Jupiter was screaming at his children to find out what the power surge in front of his temple was. Neptune, Ceres, and Venus just sat through the meeting without a care in the world about what the source was. Perseus thought it was hilarious watching the rest of Olympus scramble to find him and him knowing that they never would unless he wanted them to.

Already Diana and Mars had set of to Rome to find some type of clues. There weren't any to be found but again they didn't know that, other than that they questioned so of the citizens to try a piece together the puzzle. They mostly were told the same thing about how a man came the previous day disguised as a beggar and how he returned rich the next day. They returned to Olympus and reported their findings to their father without any delay and left Jupiter to try and piece together what happened.

* * *

**Another chapter down and a somewhat story-line/Character personality forming. Trying to get some baseline of how Perseus acts before eventually getting into the book timeline. Thank you to all who have been following me and my stories please continue to do so review to let me know your thoughts. I will try and stay active and put up many more chapters and stories in the future.**

**I also recently put a poll up about the next story, so if you want any say in which goes up first please do that. **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not own PJO or HoO those all belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

(3rd POV)

Perseus had many things running through his mind throughout any given day. Things like what to create, destroy, how to help, and just what to do in general. In many ways giving his creations the right to choice was the best and worst thing ever. It was good in that it was interesting watching people make choices and justify them, and it was bad in that sometimes the choices made were horrible and would result in many difficulties. He learned a long time ago to judge people on what they did and not what they could've done, because the possibilities were almost endless in what they could've done. Watching was what Perseus did best that and waiting, such was the responsibility of being the creator of the Universe and everything in it. Hardly anything ever went bad enough that required Perseus direct interference, he had set a firm line on when and if he would step in. Unless that line was crossed than Perseus himself wouldn't do anything but watch and wait, that wasn't to say he wouldn't send his angels to monitor and guide the situations though.

Centuries had gone past since Perseus little expenditure through Rome, it was hilarious watching Jupiter throw his temper tantrums about not finding the power source. Alas Perseus just sat back and watched on as the world continued, as Rome fell and the Olympians moved on to the next western power. Perseus himself had blessed the eternal flame located in Hestia's Hearth long ago before Greece fell. The flame would always burn and direct them to the next great Western Power, although after Rome fell the Olympians spent almost an equal amount of time in both their Greek and Roman forms. Currently Olympus was stationed over London, England as it was the current western power. That would most probably change after the Revolutionary War was over, not that Perseus had anything to do with who one. He just knew that throughout history suppressing the people's rights hardly ever ends well, either the suppressor stops or suppressed all die out.

Perseus was right of course as he usually was, the Olympians were slowly being drawn to the former colonies of England. The newly formed United States of America would soon be the home for Olympus. It actually took a lot less time than Perseus expected it to, but as the Americans grew in power so did the pull of the west. It always interested Perseus when and where the Olympians would move next, he kind of thought it was interesting to watch as world powers fell and rose. That was life though and it would keep happening that way for many more years until he finally saw a reason to end it.

The American Civil War proved to be an interesting thing to watch, the Greeks in the North vs the Romans in the South. The Romans nearly won the war, but the Greeks finally found someone capable to lead them into battle and turned the tides. When the North won the Olympians finally grew tired of the fighting between the Romans and the Greeks and separated them permanently. The Greeks were allowed to stay where their current encampment was since they officially won, but the Romans were forced to leave from the south and head west. They chose to set up residence in California and while they did this the Olympians worked to stop the fighting between the two longtime enemies. They came to the solution to make both sides forget about the existence of the other by using the Mist in the same way it worked for mortals. Hecate herself had to work a long time to cast that specific enchantment but when it was finally done it was worth it. Neither the Greeks or the Romans could remember their enemy and the slight rift between the Olympians forms was healed for the time being.

Changes were happening all over the United States mostly all for the better, so Perseus just sat back and watched everything happen. He would occasionally send an angel to whisper in the ear of someone important but beyond that stayed out of it. He had set up a boundary line for the Olympians, a place where they would hold little to no power. He did this as a reminder that only he could reign supreme over everything, even if they had no idea of his existence. The place was to the North of the United States border line. There the Olympians would hold as much power as a minor gods demigod, and unless their domain was the North or something than there would be no way around it.

With that done Perseus decided to turn his attentions elsewhere. One of the distant planets rulers was trying to take over the Universe and was really starting to get on Perseus' nerves. Especially they claimed they were the most powerful beings in the Universe and started committing mass genocide on other planets. While he could just smite them were they stood and be done with it that wouldn't be a powerful enough symbol. So he came up with another solution to the problem, he would send the Archangel Michael and his armies to deal with it.

Michael took his orders in stride and gathered his army of angels to deal with the rebel planet. The orders were simple kill everyone involved with the plot and leave Perseus' symbol in the air for all to see. So that is exactly what Michael did and it was as easy as taking candy from a baby. The rebel army stood no chance against Michael and the Army of the Lord. When the task was done Michael put a flaming symbol in the air telling exactly who killed them. The symbol was simple but told a lot at the same time, there were three parts to it from top to bottom. The top was a crown, the middle was a pair of angel wings with a capital (P) in the center directly under the crown, and the bottom was the letter MLRG. The MLRG was the part that said it was the Army of the Lord who did it, as each letter was the beginning letter of each leaders name.

Michael came back and reported the success to Perseus immediately after the battle was concluded. Perseus was happy to hear this and dismissed him to rest with the rest of the army. With that done Perseus was able to return to watching and maintaining the rest of the Universe along with keeping an eye on the Olympians.

* * *

**AN: Well here's another chapter for everyone, hope everyone likes it. Remember that the poll for the next story is up and will remain open till probably around the end of next month. If you can't find the poll than just leave a comment or something about your choice on this chapter ONLY. I'm really starting to get a feel for where this story is going to go and I really hope you all like it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own PJO or HoO those belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

(3rd POV)

Things were getting very interesting on Earth and tensions were rising in the Olympian council. Someone stole Zeus' symbol of power during the winter solstice. Zeus' had already sent his children out in search of the thief. Zeus suspected that it was the work of his brother Poseidon, even though it was against the Ancient Laws to steal another gods symbol of power. The fact the Poseidon had a twelve year old son also increased his suspicions of Poseidon. Just because you can't directly steal another symbol of power doesn't mean you can't have someone else steal it for you and then give it to you.

As the council meetings were getting heated between the two brothers things were not going on throughout the rest of the world. Perseus was watching the whole thing with disdain, they were making storms all across the world in their rage. Perseus already knew the thief to be the son of Hermes, Luke Castellan, and was curious as to how the whole thing would play out. Especially since the son of Poseidon didn't even know who he was yet; however, that was soon to begin changing in the coming months. As the arguments between the brothers grew so did the threats against one another. They were truly blowing things out of proportion and doing very little to actually find Zeus' Masterbolt. They didn't even know about the theft of another symbol of power that happened at the same time and place, although Hades was a little cunning in his ways of finding things. He to suspected the son of Poseidon of stealing his Helm of Darkness although he decided to actually act instead of making boisterous threats against his brothers.

The funny thing about the whole situation to Perseus was that the Masterbolt and Helm of Darkness had already been found by one of Zeus children. It was just the wrong child to have found the symbols and thief. Ares was always looking for different ways to start wars and this was probably going to be the biggest one between the "Big Three" as of yet. It didn't take much for Luke to convince Ares to go along with his plan, and Ares was to stupid to realize he was being used and manipulated by Luke and another even greater threat. Perseus could see the work of Kronos messing with the mind of Ares and it was clearly working, how he was an Olympian god was one of the true mysteries of the Universe.

Perseus began to watch over the son of Poseidon, waiting to see what Hades would do when he finally found him. Already the trainer Chiron and a satyr named Grover suspected a very strong demigod at the school Yancy Academy. With Grover and Chiron watching over the boy Perseus turned his attentions elsewhere. That turned out to be the a good thing as Hades just found what he was looking for. Perseus watched as he sent one of the three Furies to Yancy Academy in search of the son of Poseidon, she found him fairly quickly and reported back to her master.

The son of Poseidon, Achilles "Alex" Jackson, arrived home after the weirdest school trip of his life. He evidently killed one of his teachers, Mrs Dobbs, with a pen turned sword. All in all the day was just getting weirder and weirder, his mother told him that they were going on a trip to Montauk for the weekend. During the trip Grover arrives and tells Sally Jackson that it's time for Alex to go to camp. On the way to camp Perseus and his mother were attacked by the Minotaur that was sent by Hades to kidnap Sally. It was successful in kidnapping her but later died in the battle by Alex stabbing it with its own horn.

Perseus watched all this happening and was amazed at the fight in this Alex kid, and thought maybe the Olympians weren't doomed to fall from power. Although Perseus silent'y knew that Kronos would never come back to power. He simply wouldn't let it happen, if Kronos defeated the Olympians and the rest of the Titans rose back to power than Perseus would simply kill them. The Titans were horrible rulers and Perseus was not about to let them rise back to power, he would let the Olympians fight to keep ruling over the Earth. If they lost however than Perseus would take over himself and guide Earth just like the other planets and lifeforms in the Universe. If the Olympians won than they could continue ruling until the next threat decided they wanted a chance.

A week went by with Poseidon not yet claiming Alex as his child. Although when the hellhound attacked Alex and the water healed him there was little doubt left. Actually none was left as Poseidon chose the next moment to claim him and officially begin the quest of finding the missing symbols of power. The next day after that tiring night Alex was taken to the attic to receive a prophecy on how to find Zeus' Masterbolt. The quest went about as okay as any other quest that would essentially decide if war was to happen or not. With that said it went terrible, battles were had all over the place and with monsters that were slayed by the best of heroes in Ancient Greece. The quest members were Alex Jackson, Annabeth Chase a daughter of Athena, and Grover Underwood a satyr. They finally found the Masterbolt after having it pointed out to them by Hades and making a quick escape. Only for Ares himself to come and fight Alex for the Helm of Darkness, when the battle was over between the two and Hades' Helm retrieved by the Furies the three made there way back to the Olympian Council meeting.

Alex told the Olympians of his quest and who actually stole the Masterbolt. Hermes had a look of shame upon his face, Ares although just flashed out upon his part in the story. Most likely in fear of the "Big Three's" wrath upon him for keeping their symbols of power. Zeus was forced to let the son of Poseidon live after successfully retrieving his Masterbolt much to his chagrin. When the quest members arrived back at Camp Half-Blood they were hailed as heroes, little did they know that it was only the beginning of something much bigger to happen.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter down and we are in to the books now. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. A reminder that the poll is up on my profile on what the next story will be and it will be up for a little while, so please vote on that. Hope everyone has a great day and I'll see about starting another chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own PJO or HoO those belong to Rick Riordan**

* * *

(3rd POV)

Perseus decided to keep a closer look on Alex after seeing the efforts he went through to get his mother back. Alex had the soul of a true warrior and had a bright future in front of him if he kept on the current path. Perseus decided to give the hero a reprieve and formed protections around the son of Poseidon so that he would know peace during the school year. However, during the summer months Alex would be fair game for any monster that wanted to challenge him. Perseus even helped guide a soon to be friend to Alex for the coming troubles of the summer.

Perseus couldn't turn his back to the rest of the universe and would frequently have to deal with other problems that needed his attention. The angels were keeping order throughout most of the universe and his archangels were monitoring the angels for any problems. Any problem that Perseus had to deal with personally was usually pretty big and took some time to complete.

When Perseus looked back on Alex it was the beginning of summer and a couple cyclops were hunting for him. Alex's "brother" was helping a little but most of the help came from Annabeth with her invisibility cap. Perseus knew of the troubles Annabeth had with cyclops and was interested to see how this would turn out. He didn't have to wait long however before even more trouble started to spring up for the young hero. When the trio made it back to camp chaos was reigning. Luke had already poisoned Thalia's tree and the barrier was collapsing around the camp.

Clarisse was given the quest to search for the Golden Fleece and a lot was riding on their success. Many couldn't believe that Luke would do something like this to Thalia's Tree. The quest for the fleece took Clarisse to the Sea of Monsters and unknowingly to her she wasn't the only one looking for the Golden Fleece. Alex, Annabeth, and Tyson had set off in search for fleece not shortly after Clarisse. Although they had a little help coming from Hermes, they had already stumbled upon The Princess Andromeda and barely escaped with their lives.

Perseus was watching all this happen like it was an action movie, even though he knew of the possible outcomes. Not everything was set in stone as of yet but the general picture was beginning to form and plans were being formed. The fate of earth was hanging on the shoulders of Alex and his friends, Perseus was confident in their abilities and couldn't wait for the outcome to unfold.

Alex stumbled upon Circe's island and had quite the bit of trouble from the ancient sorceress, although Perseus himself found it quite funny that he was turned into a quine pig. Sailing on Blackbeard's ship was pretty easy for the son of Poseidon as it should have been. That's not to be said that the rest of the quest was easy for them however. The rest of the quest turned even more dangerous and harder than the previous step. Sailing around the Sirens almost took a drastic turn for Annabeth but she was fortunately saved by Alex at the last second. At last they found the island housing the Golden Fleece, but that turned out to be the easy part. Actually stealing the fleece would be the truly dangerous part.

Perseus was still amazed at their ingenuity throughout the quest so far. When the trio got up the mountain and past the sheep they finally came upon the true guardian of the fleece, Polyphemus. The biggest and most dangerous cyclops to ever be born, and distantly related to Tyson and Alex. The battle was quick but hard, the questers barely made it off the island alive. Tyson was severely injured after the battle with Polyphemus and the journey back to the mainland was a lot easier.

Alex sent Clarisse back to camp with the fleece while Annabeth and him met Luke. Luke was really angry with the fact that they had gotten the fleece before him. the battle was pretty one-sided between the remaining questers and their enemy until Alex met Blackjack and saved them all from being killed. They flew back towards camp and met Clarisse as she was putting the fleece upon Thalia's Tree.

Perseus was looking on as this was happening and decided upon the path with which the heroes would take. With minable effort he enhanced the powers of the fleece, not only by saving the tree and the border around Camp Half-Blood but by also saving the life of Thalia in the process. With a startling gasp Thalia, the daughter of Zeus, was alive again. Now their were two children of the Big Three in contention for the prophecy. Many were excited about the "rebirth" of Thalia, however; Alex couldn't help but feel he was being replaced.

Not all was good news for unbeknownst to them the enemy was concocting new ways to win the war against the Olympians. Old and new prophecies were coming together for the better or for the worst. Many adventures laid before Alex and his friends, but even bigger things would be happening with Perseus and the universe.

* * *

**AN: Whelp it might have taken a while but hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter. Classes have started for college a lot is happening in the world. Hopefully more chapters are on the way and soon.**


End file.
